1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power source stabilizing connector including a wiring board built thereto and having a variable direct voltage converter (power source stabilizing IC) mounted thereon, the connector being used in personal computers and peripheral devices thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional power source stabilizing connector of this type includes a connector body having a plurality of contacts to be brought into contact with a cable terminal connector, and a wiring board built into the connector body and adapted to have thereon a variable direct voltage converter (power source stabilizing IC) as a power source stabilizing element, the wiring board, as shown in FIG. 1, having a number of output matching resistors Rl through Rn connected to an output terminal IC2 of the power source stabilizing IC and two IC output voltage control resistors R1 connected to the output terminal IC2 and voltage control terminal IC3 of the IC, the output resistors matching Rl through Rn and IC output voltage control resistors R1 being formed on the wiring board by means of printed wire, the contacts Sl through Sn being connected to the output matching resistors so as to be connected with the cable terminal connector. The reference numeral C3 denotes an input side noise removing condenser which is connected to the input terminal IC1 of the power source stabilizing IC1, and C1 and C2 respectively denote output side noise removing condensers which are respectively connected to the output terminal in parallel with the IC output voltage control resistors R'1 and the output matching resistors Rl through Rn.
The power source stabilizing IC forming the variable direct voltage converter has a variable output voltage depending on resistance values of the voltage control resistors, and it is necessary to install the above resistors for setting an output voltage. However, the power source stabilizing IC generates heat depending on the output voltage, and thermal affects to the resistors, etc. owing to generation of the heat which is unavoidable. Especially, the resistance values of the IC output voltage control resistors are varied due to temperature change, and this in turn causes each resistance ratio to vary. As a result, output voltage of the power source stabilizing IC is varied by an amount exceeding an allowable limit, and reliability is lowered.